The advancement of digital transmission of media content has improved accessibility and increased consumption of media content. Likewise, there has been an increase in the development of applications for smart devices. As applications compete to grab users' attentions through notifications, conventional media systems are plagued by busy and clunky interfaces that overwhelm users with information. In particular, conventional media systems fail to provide a clean way of seamlessly integrating the display of notifications with a user's regular activities such as when consuming media content.